marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 01
The Fictional Critic '''is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Marvel Fanon. With our reviewer, "F", whose identity as a user of Marvel Fanon will remain a secret, every episode will count with certain number of reviews whether these are heroes, villains, realities or even fan fiction issue or TV shows. Also every episode will count with some new events and interviews. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published on Wednesdays and also Fridays by the Great Lord David . *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic or the admins of Marvel Fanon. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" was our only reviewer being his great debut on the 1th episode of the Fictional Critic. *The Fictional Critic is in episode 1 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments and a special episode with a number of 155 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your own reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymous reviewer and not only is he a Marvel Fanon and a Comic Crossroads user but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with a vast experience. "The "F" stands for Fanfiction and for Fictional as he is the mentioned Fictional Critic and he is one of the essential pillars of the show, the reviewer and has become a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder a lot about his true identity. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in link above.All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued asked to be removed by Marvel Fanon´s administrators. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind the project on our Team section. F´s Reviews Assemble! '''F: ''To begin my very first review on Marvel Fanon, I shall start with Bridgetterocks and his most prized work. The truth is to review this series, I watched the entire Season 1 and once I started the first episode, I went to the second and when I noticed I had seen both Season 1 and Season 2. I decided to stay there but from what I've seen that is truly an amazing piece. From the posters, the episode name on the Avengers cars and the stories themselves. It obviously combines elements from Avengers: Earth´s Mightiest Heroes but not only does it contain the X-Men, it also contains great and fast stories, lots of imagination and that is what makes that series great, quick and fast action. Tomorrow, no one will stop me from starting Season 3 and I can´t wait what other works does Bridgetterocks have, aside from this amazing TV series. To end my review, I shall grant it a 8,3 out of 10. And the two most shocking things about this page, that some people don´t know the meaning of fan-made and that some people want to watch it. I´m one of those people. '''Final Review: '''8,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? ChipmunkRaccoon F: ''This is the very first time I review a user page and this new experience starts really well. There are two questions I have to make. 1. How on earth, did you create an amazing 200,000 bytes page? It´s truly stunning. You've combined elements from a dozen universes, not only Marvel but Transformers, Star Wars and many more and diversity is the greatest thing I appreciate in a page and you have got the page with the most diversity I have ever seen. 2. I now see you, ChipmunkRaccoon, have started publishing your work on pages but why did you start it on your user page? This last question may remain without an answer but what this user can made here is never going to be forgotten. Impressive work, a lot of will power and determination to do all that. To end my review, I give this user page a'' 8,1 out of 10. ''I wish Chipmunk all the success with his new projects and I hope to see more of his pages published very soon. If all user pages are like this, I might be moving to Community Central instead. Great work.'' Final Review: '''8,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Natasha Romanoff (Marvel NEW!) F: ''By reviewing this page, from the authory of Uncanny X-Factor I am actually reviewing four things: Natasha, Marvel Now, and both Uncanny X-Factor and his partner in this project, Dryankee17. The truth that Marvel Now is a very complete page that I liked but Natasha quickly became my favourite work by Uncanny X-Factor. I am a big fan of the Black Willow to say the truth but X-Factor changed it all, when in a simple mission, Natasha came into contact with the Venom symbiote and transformed into Venom. I like how every thing has a scientific explanation such as the Symbiote´s evil being contained by the Super Soldier formula and I love how she kept her equipment of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent even when she gained powers. Rivaling the quality of Earth-5, it is a page I am confident to give ''7,9 out of 10. ''Really impressive work and I also wanted to thank him for showing me the heaven that Marvel Fanon is and for introducing me to this marvelous community. '' Final Review: '''7,9/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Peter Parker (Earth-5919) F: ''And now a work from the famous Cartoon44. I believe I met him back when I reviewed games for Injustice Fanon and it´s a pleasure to see him again. Here he presents us his Peter Parker. Yes, an ordinary Spider-Man or is he? Not only did Cartoon44 remove Peter Parker from the hero community but his father is Venom and Peter is the Green Goblin. It is quite a complex idea and it takes a lot of hard work to create harmony between characters that are so different from each other or in this case, arch-enemies but he executed his idea in a perfect way. This is one of those pages that if incomplete would still receive a high rank but no, it´s completely developed, with an original history behind it and the powers. I really enjoyed this page, imagination being it´s greatest advantage. And so I am proud to give this page, a total result of ''8,2 out of 10. ''Really impressive. Just simply the idea of combining both of those, Spiderman and the Green Goblin has made Cartoon44 in my opinion a true genius.'' Final Review: '''8,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Lucy James (Earth-616) F: ''And now a work from Fyle, if I may address him as such. And here he starts with a female superhero, not Captain Britain, but Captain UK. It is surely about time poor Scotland and Ireland have a superhero too. This Captain UK has an original story behind her and also powers and since I really shows the pride which Kyle has for his own nationality. Perhaphs he has forget this character based on himself or maybe on of his next characters in his new project. But for now, I´m satisfied with this page as it proved to be an enjoyable entree but now I wish for the main course from this user. Again, I really enjoyed the page as it is complete and it shows imagination. To end my review, I shall give this page a final review of ''6,8 out of 10. ''Perhaps it deserved more, perhaps not. All I know is that I wish to see more pages from Fyle and I wish him all the success with his new project.'' Final Review: '''6,8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? James Brad Morrison F: ''And now a work from AnakinSkyobiliviator. James Brad Morrison is no doubt my favourite character from this first review. To begin, it´s the first original character I review on Marvel Fanon so that is already a reason to guard a place for it in my memory. Next, the ideas are so well executed, so original, so brilliant. I really love original characters and this is one I love even more. Unlike many pages of Marvel Fanon, he keeps the Powers and Abilities simple, focusing his attention on the character´s stories and past. That is one of it´s greatest qualities and this is the page that has originated in me high expectations of the next work of Anakin. I must say I am really impressed, not only with this page, but will all of Marvel Fanon. Really impressive. To end this review, I shall grant James Brad Morrison and Anakin a final score of ''8,4 out of 10. ''Really amazing. Keep this level of quality and execution, Anakin and you will go very far, not only on a wiki level but also in life.'' Final Review: '''8,4/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Web of Shadows (2013 film) F: ''To finish the night, we have a work from Red Average. It is actually a surprise. I was expecting to review his work on Comic Crossroads and instead I review his first work on Marvel Fanon. All I know is that he is known for his expertise in movies and I have read many of his works on Comic Crossroads as well. The cast is good but the plot was what truly won my heart. It was very complex, full of action, everything a Marvel film needs. He knew what to put and when to put it to create a great film with action, heroes, perfects villains and once again, a perfect cast. I can say if the Red Average Studios was in financial ruin, I would give my money to save it. It is a great page, and it deserves a score worthy of it´s plot, a score of''' 7,9 out of 10'. I hope this is not the last movie I see from Red Average and I hope he continues his work here or either on Comic Crossroads. This is the last review of the night and I have to say this fanfiction wiki is truly amazing. Congratulations to all administrators and to this fabulous community. Would you like to meet F? WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET F FACE TO FACE? For the second time, 3 users will be able to meet "F": The chat will take place whenever the users are available but then late messages will conclude all the details. The conversations will later appear on a special episode of the Fictional Critic and then "F" will do 3 reviews, one for each of the winners that asks one. I wish good luck to all those of you interested and I also hope that you appreciate this episode of the Fictional Critic. Thank you for your time. If you are interested in it, then sign your name under the message on the blog and say for example that you are interested in it. If you win as the winners will be selected at random you will be able to have a 25 minute chat with "F" and ask him whatever you want and desire. Interview And now the Fictional Critic also present an exclusive interview with "F". Here it is: David: Hello, F. F: '''Hello. '''David: So, how was your first experience on Marvel Fanon? F: '''It was really enjoyable. I really enjoyed it. Marvel Fanon has no doubt great users and great pages as well. I simply cannot wait for the next episode of the Fictional Critic. I am very thankful to you for letting me publish my opinion in secret and also Uncanny X-Factor who allowed me to discover this amazing site. '''David: Who is the writer you are most interested in? F: '''I would have to say Cartoon44. I have been reading some of his other pages and his work is very interesting. He will always have a spot in my reviews. '''David: What can you give me about the next episode of the Fictional Critic? F: '''Well, there will be your normal reviews and the features you also add to each episode. '''David: How do you think overall was the first episode of the Fictional Critic? F: '''It was good. I am really hoping this blog can get pages to be more visited and to have more access as good pages deserve to be read and appreciated. I chose to start with a page from each users active on the wiki. I know there are many more but for now these are the ones featured. I also wanted a good start for Marvel Fanon, only with positive reviews, but now that the first episode has gone bye, things will change and bad reviews will start to appear. '''David: '''How do you feel about a low evaluation in your reviews? '''F: '''Perfectly fine, not everyone can create something whose quality achieves at least the positive note. Some people should not even write as it is a waste of our brains and a waste of their time. I predict many reviews as this for the near future but also some good ones. In Dragonulteo´s example, he can write and well, but his page was not developed and I judge what is there, not what it could be, and what was there was not fanfiction, but still I have hope. '''David: What is the greatest page you have seen so far? F: '''If you don´t mind, David, I would prefer to leave that for our future and greater reviews. '''David: No, of course I don´t mind. Any advice you wish to give our readers? F: 'In fact, yes, two of the most important advices that can be given. The first is to remember that quality does not bring quantity and quantity does not bring quality. They must complement each other in other to create a great page as a page with one of those (a "Q0") is a failure in fanfiction and second, don´t forget that a critic is still a critic, a person and an opinion, so my advice is not to let yourself be controlled by a critic and if you can, try to escape it´s vicious tentacles. Goodbye. Team The Fictional Critic is compose of the following team members: '''Music - FrenchTouch ' 'Executive Producer, Screen Writer, Interviewer, Publisher - The Great Lord David ' 'Reviewer, Interviewed - '"F" ' Top 4 The 4 pages with the highest scores of the this episode´s reviews were: *'1º:' 'James Brad Morrison' *'2º: ''Assemble! *'3º: Peter Parker (Earth-5919) ' *'4º: ChipmunkRaccoon ' 'Do you agree with this top and F´s review? Comment above on the first episode of the Fictional Critic by The Great Lord David and his team. ' Gallery James Morrison.png F.jpg Critic2.jpg Widow's Venom NEW!.jpg New Goblin Peter.png Assemble.png 177840-112014-captain-uk super.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1)